The Brightest Witch of Her Age
by NerdGirl95
Summary: "You've heard the stories countless times. Tried to sort the fact from fiction. But whose side have you heard? This is may side of the story: my take on the years in and surrounding Hogwarts." Follow Hermione Granger on her journey from ordinary muggle to extraordinary witch.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hi! If you're reading this, then you probably know who I am. If not, my name is Hermione Granger. Hermione Jean Granger to be exact. You may have heard of my boyfriend, Ronald Weasly, the famous Auror. You've definitely heard of my best friend, Harry Potter. Yup, my best friend is "The Boy Who Lived," "The Chosen One," "The Boy Who Saved The Wizarding World," and the muggle world for that matter! You may be wondering why I'm writing this. I'm not going to tell you everything, you've got to work that out yourself, but this I will tell you: you've heard the stories countless times. Tried to sort the fact from fiction. But whose side have you heard? This is my side of the story: my take on those years in and surrounding Hogwarts. This book will be a collection of old letters, diary entries, and more importantly, memories. As you read, see if you can guess the true purpose for this book, but most of all, enjoy!


	2. A Fairly Normal Life

**Disclaimer: I obviously DO NOT own Harry Potter, and don't pretend to. All I own is any minor characters/events I have added myself. **

**A Fairly Normal Life**

_1st December 1990_

_Dear Diary,_

_I did it again! I don't know how it's happening, or what it even is, but it's kind of cool, in a freaky sort of way. No explosions today, just leaves and flowers. Lots of leaves and flowers..._

Looking back, I guess you can say I led a fairly normal life up until age 11. I lived with my parents in a little English town not far from London. I was a happy child, and really enjoyed school, which wouldn't surprise any of you! I had a small group of friends, got top marks from day one, and managed to keep every school rule, something I marvel at now. But I guess back then I hadn't met Harry or the Weasleys!

Anyway, I led a fairly normal life, except for one thing: I could make things happen. As a muggle born, I didn't believe in magic in the real world. To me, magic was something out of fairy tales. A safe place where nothing could really hurt you, because, after all, you had magic. So imagine my surprise when I blew up our house when I was five during a tantrum! I soon learned to semi-control it, channelling it into positive things. My favourite thing was to make flowers and plants. I did the odd ant or butterfly somehow, but that was usually too difficult. I guess the whole "let's make something from nature to make me feel better" thing doesn't come as a surprise to those who have heard about the time I attacked Ron with Canaries. But that wouldn't happen for many a year.

The above diary entry is from the Christmas before I began at Hogwarts. I still had no idea I was a witch, remember? So what I say next may surprise you. I had created all our Christmas decorations. I don't know why, but I crept downstairs when my parents were asleep and did it. The wreath on the front door. The pine and holly garlands in the window. The mistletoe in every room. And the tree. That was my favourite bit. A big fur tree covered in tinsel and baubles and bows. I had really outdone myself this time! Needless to say, my parents were more than a little shocked. They were only dentists, after all.

My parents weren't overly thrilled at what I had done, I think because it had confused, and yes, scared them. To be honest, I myself was a bit scared of what I had done, so I pretty much kept a lid on my magic for the next 6 months. That is, until one letter changed my life forever.

**A/N. ok, so this is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think of it. I'll out up another chapter or two in the next couple of days. I am Australian, so if there are any English things I got wrong, or Australian phrases you don't understand, review and let me know. Please review anyway and let me know what you think about it. Thanks! ****NG. **


	3. The Owl and the Headmaster

**A/N. Ok, I was a little disappointed at no reviews for the last two chapters. I don't care whether it's just a one liner saying you liked it or not, all reviews, and follows for that matter, let me know that people are actually reading my story and this is a worthwhile effort. Ok, rant over!**

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own Harry Potter or anything else in the books. I'd be stupid to think that. **

_****_**The Owl and the Headmaster**

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards.)_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Well, that had me more than a little confused. One, it had come by owl. Who in their right mind would send a letter by owl? And two, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? What on earth was that? I was just about to read the first page of the letter when I heard a loud CRACK in the street. I looked up to see an old man with white hair and beard, and half moon glasses perched on his nose just appear out of thin air, walk up our front path and ring our doorbell. That's right, Albus Dumbledore himself was at my house!

You may be wondering what the headmaster of Hogwarts was doing at my house. I sure was when I found out who he was. Apparently it is quite normal for teachers to visit the homes of muggle borns to explain everything to them and their parents. However, it was quite unusual for Dumbledore to do this himself. He'd only done it once before, and that was to Lily Evans: Harry Potter's mother. At the time, I felt like he could see inside me, know what I was thinking, and even know my future. Today, I know that to be true. I believe that, like Lily, he knew I had a difficult and dangerous life ahead of me, and so wanted to be the one to introduce me to this world.

It took a couple of hours of explanations and questions, but finally my parents seemed to grasp the fact that their daughter was a witch. Dumbledore decided it would be best if he took me shopping for supplies, and I could take Mum and Dad next year when I was more acquainted with the Wizarding World.

I won't go into detail about my trip to Diagon Alley, but I will note some interesting things. 1. We entered the Leaky Cauldron to find an extremely large man and a bewildered boy who looked about my age in the middle of a large group of people. In fact, it seemed that everyone there was vying for the boy's attention. Dumbledore just chuckled and muttered something that sounded like "So it has started. I hope they won't be too hard on him." I would later find out that this boy was Harry Potter, the boy who would become my best friend. But for now, I was glad I wasn't the one getting all the attention. 2. You would have heard a lot about Gringotts, and it is just as scary as it sounds. Although, I'm a lot scarier to the Goblins now than they are to me, but that is a story for another time. 3. I loved Flourish and Blotts, with all the interesting books. It would not be surprising to you to know that when Dumbledore insisted on buying me something to mark my entrance to the Wizarding world, I chose "Hogwarts:A History" over an owl. Dumbledore looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and told me that it was a wise choice, one that he was sure I'd be grateful for many times. Of course, I had no idea what he meant at the time, but now I do, and I agree with him wholeheartedly.

It was a weird day, but easily one of the best in my life. I now had a place I belonged, a reason why I could do all that stuff. I lay awake a long time that night. I didn't know how I could wait until September 1st.


	4. Of Trains, Classes and Boys

**Of Trains, Classes and Boys**

I did manage to wait til September 1st, but only just. I spent most of my time over that month reading through not only my text books, but also a number of other books I had bought for background reading. I wanted to know as much as I could about this new world I was about the enter.

September 1st dawned bright and clear, and we set out early for Kings Cross. Knowing how much I loved trains, despite little opportunity to ride on one, Mum and Dad decided to catch a train to Kings Cross as a special treat. Unlike Harry, I already knew how to get onto platform 9 3/4 from the day Dumbledore had explained everything, and I was there almost an hour early. I used this time to change into my robes and befriend the driver. Before I knew it, I was hugging my parents goodbye and then the train was pulling out of the station.

I shared a compartment with just one other student, Neville Longbottom. Although he didn't seem very bright, I did notice that he was very kindhearted, and hoped we would become friends. Although it wasn't the instantaneous friendship I'd hoped for, we got there in the end, and remain close friends to this day.

About halfway thought the journey, Neville lost his toad. As he was a bit, (ok, a lot!) shy, it was up to me to see if anyone had seen it. It is about here that my story first meets the one you would know. I'd gone down the entire train until there was only one compartment left. It had only two boys in it. It seemed I would never escape from boys after that day. One boy, red-headed and freckly, was about to do a spell on his rat. It didn't work, in fact I don't think it was even a real spell, and I quickly told him so. He wasn't pleased. I recognised the other boy at once. I'd seen his picture in many books, "Modern Magical History," "The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts," and "Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century," just to name a few. I knew Harry had been raised by muggles, but i thought he must have some idea of how famous he was. In fact, I rather thought he would be stuck up about it. I couldn't have been more wrong on both counts, and I'm truly grateful I was, especially the second one.

The rest of the trip went smoothly, and we were soon in the Great Hall waiting to be sorted. You know how it works, so I won't go into that. I obviously got into Gryffindor, along with Harry and Ron, who didn't seem very pleased to be with me.

I enjoyed all my classes, and quickly became known as the smartest in my grade. I think many people were surprised I wasn't in Ravenclaw, frankly, I was myself. However, I now understand why everyone in our year got put where they were. Even Neville.

The only thing that marred those first few months were boys. I know what you're thinking: an 11 year old having boy issues, but that's not what I mean. Ever since the train that first day, I couldn't shake the feeling that my future lay with Harry and Ron. I didn't understand it. They seemed immature, didn't listen in class, and seemed to think they were above the rules. But they seemed nice, better than others in our year, and I couldn't help but want to know them better. Unfortunately, the only way of interacting with boys I knew was to mother them, and that obviously just made them dislike me even more.

One day, I heard Ron say something very nasty about me. That was the last straw. I burst into tears and ran to the nearest bathroom, bumping into someone on the way. I later found out it was Harry, but at the time I didn't care. The two people I wanted to be friends with more than anything in the world hated me, and so did everyone else for that matter.

As it turned out, Ron's insult was just what we needed to start us down the path of friendship, but not before the scariest experience of my life.

**A/N. So, what did you think? Too short, too long or just right? Please review, even if you don't like it. But constructive criticism only. And if you have any ideas, let me know. I'm just starting to draft the events of the second books, and any ideas you have are more than welcome, even if they're for future books. So, thanks in advance! NG. **


	5. My First Brush With Death

**A/N. Thanks to those who took the time to review, and thanks to the electric phantom for favouriting this story. It makes it all seem worthwhile. So, as a thank you, I'm updating this earlier than planned. I hope you like it. **

**My First Brush With Death**

My first brush with death. Sounds a bit dramatic, right? Well, let me tell you, there's nothing dramatic about being cornered in an out-of-the-way bathroom by a twelve foot mountain troll.

Ok, let me backtrack a little. So, it turned out that that day was Halloween. Earlier, I had overheard Ron talking to Harry about me. "It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly." Ok, maybe running away and hiding in a bathroom all day wasn't the best response, but I couldn't face them again. I knew I'd been annoying, obnoxious even. What right did I have to tail them to Harry's duel, or tell him off for the broomstick? It certainly wasn't either of their fault that McGonagall was so desperate to win the House Cup that she would disregard the rules. Anyway, I wasn't going to let them see me crying. Not on my life.

So there I was, hiding in the bathroom, knowing I'd missed the feast, when I heard a loud crash, followed by grunting. There was a terrible smell as well. I unlocked my cubicle to see what was going on. Oh, how I wished I hadn't. Once it saw me, all I could do was hide under the most solid thing is the room: the sinks. But I knew they wouldn't hold forever. Lucky for me, Ron and Harry burst into the bathroom at that precise moment, bent on saving me. Together, we actually managed to defeat the troll! I couldn't believe it. Us, first years, defeating a troll! But we still had to face the teachers. After what they had done for me, I didn't want Harry and Ron in trouble, so I lied. I know. Me, lying to a teacher. But I did, and since then I've slowly relaxed with rules. Not completely mind you, but enough.

From that day on, Harry, Ron and I would be inseparable. Sure, we had our differences, but who didn't? One thing's for sure: none of us would have made it through the next seven years without that friendship.

**A/N. So, what did you think? Again, thank you to those who did review. I'm not sure how to reply to them, so I'll do it here. **

**The electric phantom: Thankyou for your lovely review. I'm glad you like her logic. I was hoping that would work, and not seem to over the top or out of character. I got the rough idea from a few similar stories I've seen from Ginny's point of view, but none had been looking back, so hopefully this works. As for the spelling errors, thanks for letting me know. I'll go back and edit the previous chapters when I have time. Also, I've sent a friend request to you for pottermore. I'm BladeGold9109. **

**RainThestral93: Thank you for taking the time to review, it means a lot. I'm glad you like it. **

**So, if you like this chapter, please review. If not, tell me why. Any ideas are more than welcome too. NG. **


	6. Quidditch

**A/N. Thanks again to theelectric phantom for your lovely reviews. They really mean a lot. So, I just finished editing the previous chapters, so they should all be correct now. **

**Quidditch**

After Halloween, it was very rare to see one of us three without the other two. The only time we ever split up was when Harry had quidditch practice, and even then Ron and I were often in the stands, watching. I never liked flying, preferring to keep both feet firmly on the grounds, but I had to admit that Harry was extremely good. It seemed that Gryffindor finally had a chance of winning the Quidditch Cup with him as seeker.

Being a muggle-born, I'd never heard of quidditch before. Ron was enthusiastic at explaining, but since he didn't know any muggle sports it was hard to compare them to quidditch to get the rules straight. Harry was a big help though. Ron would explain a complex sounding rule, get a blank look from me, and Harry would jump in with a muggle comparison that would get a blank look from Ron.

As Christmas drew closer the weather became worse and worse, and poor Harry had to practice in it every day. Luckily, the day of his first match dawned clear and bright, but I don't think Harry was paying too much attention to the weather. He was so nervous. And it turned out he had a perfectly good reason to be.

About halfway through the match Harry's broom went haywire. It was zigzagging madly across the sky, and seemed intent on bucking him off. While everyone else couldn't take their eyes off Harry, I scanned the crowd feverishly. There! I'd found what I was looking for: someone who was staring unblinkingly at Harry, muttering under their breath. I pointed it out to Ron, and darted over to Snape, crashing into Professor Quirrel on the way. Not noticing that Harry had regained control of his broom, I set Snape's robes on fire. That was really satisfying, let me tell you!

I looked up to see Harry hurtling towards the ground, crash into it and start choking. I couldn't believe it. Hadn't I just saved him? But my horror quickly turned to joy as I realised that he had only caught the snitch in his mouth. We'd won!


	7. Christmas

**Christmas**

_Dear Ron,_

_Merry Christmas. I hope this finds you as well as it leaves me. It's weird being with juggles again. I have to make up stuff about school, as only my parents know about Hogwarts. Are you still looking for Nicholas Flamel? I have been, but I'm not having any luck. See you soon,_

_Hermione._

Before I knew it, Professor McGonagall was collecting the names of those who were remaining at Hogwarts for Christmas. Of course, I never even thought of staying, not that first year anyway. I felt sorry for Harry, not having any choice in the matter, but he actually seemed happy about it, and at least he had Ron to keep him company.

The Great Hall was amazing around Christmas. I eventually got used to the decorations, but as a lowly first year, I Denver seen anything like it. My decorations from last year had nothing on this. Holly and mistletoe cascaded down the walls, and twelve massive fir trees had been placed around the hall, some covered in sparkling icicles, others in glittering candles. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy putting bows and baubles everywhere, and had already decorated the house tables with arrangements of fir, holly, mistletoe and cones. It was beautiful, there was no other word for it.

After the first quidditch match Hagrid had let slip something about Nicholas Flamel. I forgot to mention my, Harry, Ron and Neville's encounter with Fluffy, Hagrid's three-headed dog. We were convinced it was hiding something, but we couldn't think of where to start to figure out what. Until Hagrid's slip up of course. Since then we had combed the library for any information on Flamel, but to no avail. I made Harry and Ron promise to keep looking over Christmas, while I would look through some muggle books. I think I knew we wouldn't find anything, but I couldn't not look.

Christmas that year was great, possibly one of the best of my life. Mum and Dad had invited my Grandparents over, along with all my aunts, uncles and cousins. Due to the International Statute of Secrecy I couldn't tell them I was a witch. Instead, they thought I had been awarded a scholarship to Cheltenham Ladies College, and we're proud to have such a high achieving child in the family. Of course, this caused awkward questions, but I had prepared some answers beforehand. My subjects were the hardest. Of course I took English and Maths, every muggle child does. History of Magic became English History, Herbology and Potions were Biology and Chemistry. Charms and Transfigurations were harder to deal with. I eventually settled on Government Politics and Modern Foreign Languages as subjects I thought would please the family. Personally, I was glad I was at Hogwarts!

Mum and Dad didn't really know what to get a budding witch for Christmas, so they bought me some muggle novels and a new sweater, green to match my eyes. Over the years, they branched out a bit more, but I guess they decided to play it safe the first time!

I had decided to get Ron and Harry candy, as I didn't really know what to get 11-year-old boys. Turned out I guessed right! And they both gave me sweets as well, so it turned out we were all thinking along the same lines that year.

Overall, I really enjoyed Christmas that year. It turned out to be my last 'normal' Christmas, and I still look back on it fondly. But, as much as I enjoyed it, I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Back to people like me. To Harry and Ron. And to Nicholas Flamel.

**A/N. So, we're halfway through the first book. This is where it starts to get really interesting! Thanks to those who have stuck with me this far, hopefully it'll keep getting better as it goes on. NG. **


	8. Nicholas Flamel & the Philosophers Stone

**A/N. So, sorry about the wait. I won't be able to update everyday, but I'll try to do it every two to three days. Also, I'll only be putting up one chapter at a time because I'm starting to run out of prewritten chapters. Sorry. Having said that, holidays start in a couple of days, so hopefully I can get a few more chapters done then! So, anyway, read away!**

**Nicholas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone**

_February 22nd 1992_

_Dear Diary,_

_We found him! I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before. It's so obvious! Now we just have to figure out why the Philosopher's Stone is at Hogwarts, and why Snape is after it..._

After months of searching, we'd pretty much given up all hope of ever finding Nicholas Flamel in a library book. Harry insisted he'd seen the name before, but as he couldn't remember where, this didn't really help us much.

In the end, help came from the most unlikely source: Neville Longbottom. Poor Neville. With a name like that, and his knack for messing things up, he had quickly become a target for the bullies. This particular day he had been subjected to the leg-locker curse. I was able to fix it, but he was still shaken up by the whole affair. Harry, being who he is, gave him his last chocolate frog from Christmas. That's when we saw it: Nicholas Flamel was an alchemist who was friends with Dumbledore! Of course I knew straightaway the book I needed. Sure enough, there he was. It turns out he was over 600 years old, and the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone! We quickly understood why the stone was guarded. Who wouldn't want a stone that could turn metal to gold and make you immortal?

The question we couldn't answer, however, was what was it doing at Hogwarts, and why was Snape so interested in it? Since Hagrid seemed to know a lot about it, we decided to pay him a visit. It turned out he had a, ahem, little, problem of his own.

**A/N. Ok, this one is a bit short, so I'll put up the next one too for you. Thanks for the lovely them coming! Hope you're enjoying it so far. NG. **


	9. Norbert

**Norbert**

_Dear Charlie,_

_How are you, I am well. I need a favour. Hagrid has a baby dragon, but as you know it is illegal for him to keep it. Can you take him? His name is Norbert. He is a Norwegian Ridgeback. Reply soon. _

_Love Ron. _

"Hagrid, you can't keep it!"

"Hagrid, where did you get it?"

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Hagrid...WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?"

As you can guess, the first and last comments were mine. I actually can't believe I spoke to him like that, but I don't think he cared that much. I just couldn't believe that he had taken an illegal dragon egg from a complete stranger who wouldn't even remove his hood.

I've see some weird things since entering the wizarding world, but Hagrid cooing over a dragon is definitely up there. I mean, who would expect a man who is eight feet tall, is so wide a grown man can't fit their arms around him and has hands that can fit a one-year-old comfortably to go mushy over a magical creature. Of course, I know now how obsessed Hagrid is with creatures, heck, some even helped us, a lot. But at the time it was really weird to watch.

We had to get Norbert out of there before someone found out. Unfortunately, we hadn't factored in Malfoy. In the hype of getting Norbert off, Harry forgot the cloak. Big mistake. I'm just glad it wasn't Snape who found them. But 50 points each did seem extremely unfair at the time. Of course, Harry, Ron and Neville still had that horrible detention to do, but we didn't give it a second thought. Until our next adventure, that is.


	10. The Deathly Obstacle Course

**A/N. Ok, this is where it really gets interesting! I hope I did this justice. Obviously, no one can write this as well as J. K. Rowling herself, but I've tried to do her justice. **

**The Deathly Obstacle Course**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Yes, I am perfectly fine. Yes, I am trying to stay out of trouble, but I had not help Harry, didn't I? I mean, he and Ron would be dead by now if I hadn't gone. I still don't know why Dumbledore couldn't let me tell you myself. Anyway, gotta go. Ron just called saying Harry has finally woken up. See you next week. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

Up until this point, rescuing the stone ourselves was not something that had crossed my mind. But with Dumbledore gone, McGonagall not believing us, and Snape knowing how to get to it, we didn't think we had a choice.

Neville almost made me think twice about it. Almost. But then I realised that if Snape got the Stone we would have a lot more to worry about than a few house points. So..."Petrificus Totalus." I felt so bad, but we couldn't have him coming after us.

Slowly, quietly, we made our way to the third floor corridor. This was the first of many times where we were extremely grateful for the Invisibility Cloak.

Once we reached Fluffy, it was clear someone had already been there. Logic would tell you that Snape did not play the harp, but hey, we were eleven! Anyway, Harry had that flute from Hagrid, and quickly played Fluffy to sleep. Unfortunately, he made me continue to play when he dropped down the hole. I don't think I have much musical talent.

What came next was not my finest moment. Yes, you'd think that a witch who was top of her grade would remember that she could lit a fire without wood, but no. I guess I don't work under extreme pressure very well! Anyway, it was a good thing Harry and Rob were there. I don't know what I would have done if they weren't. Died, probably.

So, one obstacle down, four to go. We ran down a narrow, low passage way into a high chamber full of what appeared to be parrots. Funnily enough, this was my least favourite obstacle, even though it was the safest. Maybe it had to do with riding a broom. I've never really been able to master that. After catching the key pretty quickly, we weren't really expecting what came next.

I haven't ever really talked about the chessboard to anyone but Ron and Harry. I mean, everyone knows about it, but that always came from one of the boys, not me. I guess it was seeing Ron step up and have confidence in himself. In knowing that the troll wasn't a fluke, but that he and Harry really did like me, and would always protect me. But I think what has stopped me talking about it was Ron's sacrifice. I mentioned earlier that I knew my future lay with Ron and Harry from that first meeting on the Hogwarts Express. Well, I knew in that moment, as Ron went crashing to the floor, that if he survived, my future lay with him specifically. Don't get me wrong, I knew I'd always be friends with Harry, but I guess I just somehow knew that I'd end up spending my life with the red-haired, scrawny, gangly boy.

I bet that all sounds a bit cliche. It didn't even make sense to me, and I fought it for years. I was only 11, I didn't actually like Ron as more than a friend at the time, that came much later. But some small, illogical part of my brain kept telling me that this boy was my future, somehow.

But I digress. So, we play our way across the board, Ron gets smashed by a ginormous chess piece. Harry checks the King and we keep running, past a troll bigger than the one we attacked, and into a small chamber with seven potions. I quickly solved the puzzle,many sent Harry on his way.

I couldn't really tell you how Ron and I got back, we just did. We owed Dumbledore, but he already seemed to know. We met him in the Entry Hall, and he asked us if Harry was with the Stone, rushing off before we could give him an answer. All Ron and I could do now was wait.

**A/N. So, how did I go? Please let me know, as this helps me in the future. What happens next? I guess you'll have to wait and see! NG. **


	11. The Waiting Game

**A/N. This is the aftermath of the last chapter. This was kind of hard to write, as there isn't really anything in the books about Ron and Hermione's injuries or experiences with waiting for Harry to wake up. So, hopefully you like it. **

**The Waiting Game**

After a couple of hours, we saw Dumbledore and Snape carrying Harry up to the Hospital Wing. McGonagall was following with what looked like Professor Quirill's robes. Ron and I looked at each other: this didn't make any sense.

We followed them, but soon realised our mistake: never go to the Hospital Wing with so much as a scratch if you don't want to get fussed over. And Ron and I weren't exactly in the best shape, especially Ron. I had some nasty scratches from the Devil's Snare, along with a horrible, itchy rash which was apparently a rare side effect of the potion I had taken. Ron, in addition to similar scratches, and a deep gash on his cheek, as well as big bruises everywhere and mild concussion.

Madam Pomfrey mended us pretty quickly, but that didn't calm her down much. "I don't know what you were thinking, going down there. You could have been killed! And look at Harry! What could be so important that you would risk your lives like that? Honestly, this better not become a regular occurrence, or you'll have me to answer to! And I don't know what Albus was thinking. The Stone in a school! Really!" And she went on and on and on. But she was right about Harry. He looked awful. He had broken his arm, but of course that was mended quickly. Of more concern was his burns. You see, he'd fallen into the flames, and the potion wore off before Dumbledore got to him. Most were fixed quickly, but his hand was pretty bad. We were all very relived when it started to heal naturally over summer.

What worried Ron and I most was how long he was out for. More than our parents' anxious letters, or final exams, or the rumours going around school. All that mattered was that Harry woke up. Trust me, we were extremely relieved when he did on the third day. In fact, and I'm not ashamed to admit it, I actually broke down sobbing when I heard. I think it was because of the strain I had been under worrying about him, and suddenly it was over. Of course, I didn't tell Harry that! But Ron was very good. Didn't say anything, just held me. It was my first experience of his hugs, and I sincerely hoped it wouldn't be the last. It was the most comforting thing I'd ever experienced.

When I'd pulled myself together, we raced up to the Hospital Wing to find Dumbledore just leaving. "Go on, he's very anxious to see you." Madam Pomfrey wasn't as easy to convince, but she have in in the end.

We had a lot to catch up on. We told our story, and then Harry told his. It was actually better than the rumours! Poor Harry, he couldn't wait to get out of the Hospital Wing and back to normal. But normal didn't exist for him anymore. I don't think it ever had. From birth he was a marked man, destined to kill or be killed. I think even at 11 we knew that. And that was without public attention. I knew everyone would want to see him, speak to him, ask him questions. He didn't want that, or need it. Yes, poor Harry. For some weird, unexplainable reason I had a strong desire to protect him from it. To give him the normal life he'd missed out on. But I couldn't, and that made me sad.

When Ron and I left the Hospital Wing, we were truly happy again for the first time since our trip down the trap door. The waiting game was finally over.

**A/N. So, how'd I do? Please let me know what you think, and thank you to those who've reviewed already. So, I think that this is a two way street, so if you have a story you want me to read, please tell me, and I'll try my best to read it and give you feedback. NG. **


	12. Summer

**A/N. So, I know I've already updated today, but I'm finally on holidays for two weeks, so I'm putting this up to celebrate! Kind of a fitting chapter, dont you think?**

**Summer**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Yes, Harry is here, and perfectly fine. No, we didn't do anything illegal, you should know that. Really, schoolwork on holidays? Please, just give yourself a break for once. And yes, Wednesday sounds good._

_From, Ron_

After the excitement of rescuing the Stone and helping Gryffindor win the house cup, I was looking forward to a quiet summer. As luck would have it, this would be my last truly normal summer, but at the time I didn't know that.

As I had mentioned to Ron, I kept myself very busy with summer schoolwork. Along with work from Hogwarts, I was determined not to fall behind in muggle subjects, as all my family and the few friends I had outside school believed I went to a prestigious girls' school. This put a lot of unnecessary pressure on me, and I gave it up a couple of years later.

When I got my book list that year, I was very excited to see all of Gilderoy Lockhart's books on it. I had learnt a lot in my one year in the Wizarding World, and one piece of knowledge was that Lockhart was an exceedingly handsome wizard with vast knowledge on the Dark Arts and defensive spells.

I began wondering about who our next teacher would be. It was obviously a witch. All the wizards thought Lockhart was an ignorant fraud (I thought they were all just jealous) and of course Lockhart was too important to be teaching at Hogwarts.

I was genuinely excited to see Harry and Ron. We already had this strong, indescribable bond that only grew stronger over time. I had really missed them over the summer, especially after I knew Harry was with Ron. Our friendship was an odd one, but one that I knew would stand the test of time. I was the brains, Ron the life and laughter, and Harry was the glue that held us together, the one who kept us going even at the darkest times.

To say I was worried when Harry got lost in the Floo Network is an understatement. I think the only person more worried than me was Mrs Weasly, and that's because she felt responsible for him.

Once we finally found him, we all went to Gringotts, where I introduced my bewildered parents to the *ahem* friendly goblins. I think my parents were genuinely scared. "Hermione, promise me you will never do anything to anger the goblins. Please, whatever else you do, don't get on their bad side." Oops, should have listened more closely!

Flourish and Blotts was, well, interesting. On the upside, Lockhart was actually going to be teaching us! But on the downside, Harry got more unwanted attention, we saw Draco, and Mr Weasly and Mr Malfoy got in a fight. Yes, interesting.

The next few days flew by, and before I knew it, I was on the Hogwarts Express waiting for Harry and Ron. But they never came...

**A/N. So, I'm almost to the end of my pre-written chapters. I'm updating faster than I can write! But I'm holidays now, so I should be able to write more. So, sorry if the updating becomes slower. NG**


	13. Lost

**A/N. I've decided to put up two chapters with each update, so this is the first one for today. Hope you like it. **

**Lost**

_September 1st 1992_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh, those boys are so stupid! I can't really be angry at them, they have already be punished, but still! Flying a car to Hogwarts! What were they thinking? Seriously, those two will keep me on my toes for the rest of my life. _

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, and there was no sign of Harry or Ron. I'd heard Mrs Weasly shouting their names, but had assumed it was to tell them the usual 'Goodbye gear, keep safe and write often.' Guess I assumed wrong. I spent the first half of the trip frantically searching the train, driving everyone crazy by asking them over and over if they had seen Harry or Ron. The second half was spent pacing my compartment sick with worry. What brought about the sudden change? A flying Ford Anglia, that's what.

The only person who seemed as worried as I was was Ginny. She didn't really have any friends to go to Hogwarts with, and so I think she was counting on being able to hang out with the three of us until we got there. I'd just searched the train for about the hundredth time when I heard her shout: "Uh, Hermione? I found them. And you're not going to like it!" I followed her gaze, and saw a flying car with two very relieved looking boys in it. I think that was when they had found the train and knew they were on the right course. If they could see the looks they were getting from Ginny and I, they would have wiped those stupid smiles off their faces pretty quickly!

The problem was, we couldn't actually be sure it was them. They were a fair distance away, and both the train and car were moving so fast that it was difficult to make out any identifying features. So all Ginny and I could do was pace worriedly up and down our compartment, hoping against hope that it wasn't them and that they had already arrived at Hogwarts.

It was during the feast that my greatest fears were realised. Snape never arrived in the hall, nor did Harry or Ron. Ginny couldn't even get excited about being in Gryffindor. No sooner had the sorting finished than Snape burst into the Great Hall, and exchanged urgent, excited whispers with Professor McGonagall, who stalked out of the Hall with him. Only minutes later Snape returned for Dumbledore. This was not good, not good at all. As soon as the feast was finished I dashed up to Gryffindor Tower, where Harry and Ron were standing sheepishly in front of the Fat Lady.

"_There_ you are! Where have you _been_? The most _ridiculous _rumours - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying _car_!" I came across a bit harsher than I meant to, but that was because I was trying to hide just how worried I had been. Harry was the one to respond. I'm sure he was trying to reassure me, but it didn't really work. "Well, we haven't been expelled."

Fortunately for them, the crowd in the Common Room saved them from a full-scale lecture on my part, and they had another narrow escape from Percy. He and I calmed our anger by ranting to each other, seeings as our intended victims had escaped. Oh, they were going to get it in the morning.

Over night I cooled off enough not to rant at the boys the next morning, but I couldn't be my usual bubbly self at breakfast. I know the boys thought I was disapproving and angry, but the reality was that I had been really scared. The three of us had almost died only a few months before, and here they were in grave danger again. Only this time, I had no part, no control. I knew that if something bad did happen, I couldn't help. Looking back, I should have sensed what was to come from that feeling of helplessness. But I've never really believed in signs, and never gave it a second thought.

**A/N. I hate sounding needy or whiny, but I am missing your lovely reviews. no know you're all probabusy really busy, but if you could just take one minute to tell me how you feel about the story, I will love you forever. And don't forget, if you review my story, I'll gladly review one of yours! NG. **


	14. Lovely Lockhart

**A/N. Ok, so I don't really like this chapter very much, but I needed something on Lockhart, so this is what you get. I'm so sorry about how horrible and short it is. **

**Lovely Lockhart**

You'd think I'd have twigged about Lockhart when he was constantly giving Harry publicity advice, convinced he was trying to make himself more famous. Or when he lost control of the Cornish Pixies. But I was a silly little girl.

Ok, this is kind of stupid, but I partially blame myself for what happened to Harry, Ginny and Lockhart. If I hadn't been so smitten with him, maybe I would have seen that he was a fraud. Instead, Harry lost the bones in his arm, Ginny was almost dead by the time she was found, and Gilderoy now lives permanently in St Mungo's with no idea who he is.

So, that's a short, depressing little chapter, but I had to get it off my chest. Maybe now I can cross that off my list of regular nightmares - what would have happened if everything was left to Lockhart.

**A/N. I am so sorry about how horrible this is. I promise they get better after this! NG. **


	15. Mudblood

**A/N. I'm back! Sorry about the wait, I was away last week. So, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Mudblood**

Our first week back was not a good one. Both Lockhart and Colin Creevy needed to be avoided, which wasn't always possible. Ron's wand, which had been broken by the Womping Willow was constantly malfunctioning, and Hedwig was angry at Harry. You wouldn't think the emotions of an owl would have a big impact on us, but for some reason it did.

Harry was back on the Gryffindor quidditch team easily, and was soon back to practicing every day. Unfortunately for him, Oliver Wood had become a bit fanatic about winning, and forced them to practice really early and really late. Their first practice was the first Saturday if term. Ron and I had quickly grabbed breakfast and headed down to the quidditch pitch. When they weren't there we assumed they had already finished, but it turned out they hadn't even started. Once they did start however, they looked really good. Until those dirty Slytherins showed up that is.

I couldn't believe that Malfoy had gotten in just because his Dad bought them all new brooms. Unfortunately, I was also stupid enough to voice that opinion. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Being the odd, bookish type, I was used to schoolyard name calling. But there was something about this word that made me think it was ore than a harmless insult. I was right. It is the Wizarding version of racism. And wherever I go, there it is, carved on my arm, a permanent reminder of how horrible people can be.

At the time, I had no idea what it meant, but it was obvious that just about everyone else did , and that it wasn't very nice. Everyone, bar Harry who didn't know what it meant, instantly jumped to my defence. Unfortunately, Ron attempted a complex jinx with a broken wand. That didn't turn out so well.

So, there we were, Harry and I dragging Ron to Hagrid's with slugs spewing out of his mouth. Between Hagrid and Ron I soon found out exactly what Draco had called me. I must admit, it did upset me, but Hagrid managed to make me feel better again.

**A/N. Alright guys, what did you think? Please, please, please review, even just a one-liner. I haven't got any reviews for about six chapters, and I miss hearing what you think. So please, take the minute or two to let me know what you do or don't like about it, and I'll keep updating regularly! NG. **


	16. Happy Deathday

**Happy Deathday**

Dear Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,

Happy 500th Deathday. Thank you for your kind invitation. **(Really Hermione?)** We hope you have a lovely day, and wish you another happy 500 years. _(Seriously? He's going to get them anyway)_

Yours faithfully,

Hermione Granger, **Harry Potter** and _Ronald Weasly_

PS. **Thanks again for saving me from Filch.**

PPS. _Don't mind Hermione, she can be a little over the top sometimes. Seriously, enjoy the party mate. _

Honestly, those boys had no sense of formality. But Nearly-Headless Nick seemed to like the card anyway. It was so...us!

The party wasn't so great. For one, it was cold, dark and eerie. There was no food suitable for living people, and the music was awful. Not to mention how depressing it was to be in a room full of ghosts, all reminiscing on their living days.

I was trying my best to avoid Moaning Myrtle, but Peeves was not helping. I felt so bad, I knew what it was like to know people were whispering about you behind their backs, but once Peeves got involved, there was nothing I could do.

As soon as we could, we got out of there. We were all in desperate need for food, and were heading to the Great Hall when Harry heard it.

**A/N. Dum Dum Dum! Anyway, with that out of my system! A huge thanks to Electric Phantom to being my most regular reviewer! I really appreciate it. I know it's hard to find the time, so it makes me really happy when you do. So thanks a lot. NG. **


	17. Disembodied Voices

**Disembodied Voices**

"Harry, what're you-?"

"It's that voice again, shut up a minute-listen!"

Ron and I had no idea what he was on about. We couldn't hear anything. Harry was running through the castle, a look of panic and fear growing rapidly on his face, when suddenly: "It's going to kill someone!" Ron and I looked at each other, identical looks of confusion on our faces. What on earth? What was going to kill someone? What was going on?

Let me backtrack a little. After the disastrous quidditch practice, Harry had detention with Lockhart. Right at the end, Harry heard a strange voice. He later described it as a voice to chill the bone marrow, one of breath-taking, ice-cold venom. The next morning he told me what he heard. He'd told Ron the night before. "Come...come to me...let me rip you...let me tear you...let me kill you..." Let me tell you, it spooked us all a little. What made it worse was the fact that we had no idea where it came from, or why Lockhart hadn't heard it.

So, there we were, months later, running through the halls of Hogwarts, Harry insisting that he had heard the voice again, and this time it wanted to kill.  
Then I saw it: words, a foot high, written in bright red paint. THE CHAMBER HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE. Below was Mrs Norris, hanging by her tail, stiff as a plank of wood.

The sight was terrifying. Dumbledore insisted she wasn't dead, just petrified, but it still scared us all. What could do that? Had Harry heard whatever it was just before at attacked? Whatever happened, it became clear that this year would be just as dangerous as the last, if not worse.

**A/N. And so it begins...! Anyway, what did you think? Please let me know, it seriously makes my day to hear from you guys. Also, I have another fic up based on the Colplay song "Fix You." It will not affect the updates on this story in any way, shape or form! NG. **


	18. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

_November 2nd 1992_

_Dear Diary,_

_No one can stop talking about the attack on Mrs Norris two days ago. Some of them even think Harry did it! But he couldn't have, he was with me and Ron the entire time. And Harry's not evil! But that message has gotten us thinking. The Chamber, what is that? I think it's time for some detective work..._

The writing on the wall has become the talk of the school. The Chamber - it couldn't be the Chamber of Secrets, could it? I tried to read all about it, but everyone had the same idea, and all relevant books were out. There was no other option than to ask Professor Binns.

He was extremely reluctant to tell us, and even then he was adamant that it was a myth. Somehow, I didn't think so. It made sense that Slytherin, the least liked of the original four, would have a secret chamber to do who knows what in. Why wouldn't he keep a monster there as well? But we still didn't know what the monster was.

It was time for us to use our detective skills. Little did we know that these skills would soon become famous within Hogwarts, and later the wider Wizarding World. We decided to start at the scene of the crime.

Harry found scorch marks on the floor. That was weird. What could leave scorch marks and petrify someone? It was me who discovered the fist real clue to the mystery, although we didn't see it at the time. Spiders, heaps of them, were scuttling frantically towards a crack in the window. We hadn't seen anything like it before. This was also when we heard of Ron's fear of spiders. I shouldn't have laughed, it wasn't nice, but it was funny to think of Ron cuddling a teddy bear that suddenly turned into a spider!

Harry then remembered the water that had flooded the hallway the night of the attack. Again, we didn't know it, but this would become our second clue.

We raced into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to ask her if she had seen anything weird that night, but we just ended up upsetting her again.

Unfortunately, Percy saw us coming out of the bathroom. The girl's bathroom. He completely lost it. But he was right about Ginny. She'd seemed so bubbly and alive at the start of the year, and now she was, well, the complete opposite. She had looked really upset lately, especially when anyone mentioned the attack, or what would happen to the person who did it.

That night, I decided on a plan of action. It was drastic and dangerous, but we had to start somewhere. Polyjuice Potion. Something I would later depend on to save my life, more than once. But how were we going to make it? 'Moste Potente Potions' was in the Restricted Section. What teacher would be thick enough to believe we didn't want to actually make it? Lockhart. It was our one shot. It worked! It actually worked! I couldn't believe it. I admit I was a little silly about the note though. I can't believe I actually wanted to keep it.

Yikes, that potion is complex. Even today, no one can believe that three second years could make it accurately and without getting caught. I'm a little surprise myself, to be honest. Anyway, Ron was repulsed at the idea of drinking bits of Slytherins, but Harry was for once thinking practically, questioning how we would get the ingredients. I already had a plan, I just had to make sure they were as committed as they seemed to be. Luckily for them, they were.

**A/N. Sorry about the wait, school's been really busy the past couple of weeks. I hope to be able to update a bit more regularly now. And please let me know what you think! NG**


	19. Attack of the House Elf

**Attack of the House Elf**

_Dear Harry,_

_Get better soon. Hope your arm doesn't hurt too much tonight. See you tomorrow!_

_Hermione and Ron_

If the weather was anything to go by, I think the whole school was expecting something to happen that match. But I don't think anyone was expecting what actually happened. Who would?

Harry looked awful at breakfast. He always did before the first match. He could never get it through his head that as long as he was conscious Gryffindor could never lose. He was the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in over a century, even better than Charlie Weasly, and he was legendary.

Right from the beginning of the match that bludger was going for Harry. It looked like it was attracted to him - no matter how hard the twins hit it, it just kept coming back. I must say, Fred and George were good. I knew Harry wouldn't get hurt when they were around.

When Wood called for time out, I allowed myself a little hope that they would call for an inquiry into the bludger. But no such luck. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Instead of forfeit but ensure his safety, Harry insisted they keep playing, without Fred and George looking out for him. Ron and I didn't know this at the time, but we could see a fierce debate going on. I couldn't believe it when Harry went back up there alone. And that is how he became known as a noble git.

So, anyway, there's Harry, careering about in the sky, at least forty feet above solid ground, with an out-of-control bludger trying to knock him off his broom. I couldn't help it. I screamed. And so did just about everyone else in the stands. What Harry later told me he thought was laughter was actually uncontrolled screaming and incoherent instructions on what to do from a very tense crowd. Even the Slytherins couldn't bring themselves to laugh. That's how scary it was.

After that everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. A flash of gold, a sickening crack, and a wild surge forward. I couldn't breathe, just sat there, waiting. I have no idea how he did it. I find it hard enough to stay on a broom with two good arms, but Harry managed to get to the ground with one broken arm and the snitch clutched in the other hand.

After he de-boned Harry's arm, I honestly have no idea how I could continue to defend Lockhart. I guess I was too stubborn to admit I was wrong.

When the quidditch team turned up I hoped they'd be allowed to stay. I mean, they were distracting Harry from the pain in his arm. But of course Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow it. I knew he needed rest, but a couple of hours distraction wouldn't have made a difference, really.

Ron and I were really worried about Harry. I mean, we knew he'd be ok, but I couldn't get the image of him lying there after the Philosopher's Stone adventure out of my head. I did not want to see him like that ever again.

I was horrified the next morning to hear that Colin Creevey had been petrified. This made it seem more real, the fact that an actual human had been attacked. Ron and I decided we needed to start in the Polyjuice Potion straightway. Unfortunately we hadn't thought about how Harry would find us, but he did in the end.

I couldn't believe Dobby had been the one to not only bewitch the bludger, but also seal the gateway to platform 9 3/4. We couldn't think why he would do it, Harry wasn't Muggle-born after all. But at least we now knew that the Chamber of Secrets existed, and that it had been opened before. Now we just had to figure out what was hidden in it. Looking back, I think we were relying on Malfoy a bit too much, but it was the only lead we had, so we went with it. But not before things went seriously downhill.


	20. He's a What?

**A/N. Wow, I am so sorry about the wait! Life has been so crazy here. I've got my big end of year exams in a couple of weeks, so expect limited updates till then, but it should get better after that. So, read, enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**He's a What?**

_Come one, come all to Hogwarts' Duelling Club!_

_Have fun with friends and learn valuable life skills!_

_First meeting tonight in the Great Hall!_

I had decided to stay at school for Christmas that year. I told Harry and Ron that it was because Malfoy was staying, and it would be easier to interrogate him with almost everyone gone, but that wasn't the full reason. I wanted to stay because I felt more at home there. Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents, and enjoyed my summers with them, but I had always felt different from them, like they couldn't really understand me. It was easier when we had a reason why, but I still wanted to spend Christmas at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry over spending it at Hine with my parents. Call me a bad daughter, I don't care, it was, and still is, the truth.

It was coming up to Christmas, and we still needed the Bicorn horn and the Boomslang skin. Again, I had a plan, but it worked out better than I'd dared to hope. Harry is good at creating a diversion!

The duelling club sounded interesting. I knew it wouldn't help against Slytherin's monster, but it would still be useful in the future. Plus it sounded fun as well.

Even I was a bit wary about Lockhart teaching us. I had hoped it would be Professor Flitwick, or maybe even Professor McGonagall. All the same, I couldn't help squealing when Lockhart went flying across the room. It was natural!

Duelling Millicent Bulstrode was not a pleasant experience. In fact, after I had disarmed her, she just threw herself at me, getting me straight into a headlock. It really hurt. I was so grateful to Harry for saving me, I really was.

The duel between Malfoy and Harry was even worse though. That snake, well suffice it to say I don't like snakes very much. About as much as Ron likes spiders! And then it was going for Justin, and Harry was hissing at it and it stopped! It was beyond freaky. All I remember after that was Justin yelling at Harry, Ron exclaiming "Merlin, he's a Parselmouth!", and me crying "He's a what?" Then Ron had grabbed Harry and pulled us back to the Common Room, where he explained to a very astonished Harry (not to mention me) just what being a Parslemouth means.

I couldn't believe it. He could talk to snakes? Like, actually talk to them? That was weird. You'd think I'd gotten used to strange, and often freaky, things after a year and a half in the Wizarding World, especially with Harry as a friend, but no. I'm still not!

After the disastrous duelling club, everyone started to believe Harry was Slytherin's heir. I couldn't understand it. Couldn't they see how nice and innocent Harry was? How on earth could he be Slytherin's heir? To make matters worse, Harry was the one to discover the next victims: Justin and Nearly-Headless Nick. That reduced the school to a state of hysterics. The fact that even the ghosts weren't safe was terrifying. No one wanted to stay at Hogwarts if they had any choice at all. But I knew Harry didn't do it. And although the thought that the monster was out to get muggle-borns scared me more than I would admit, I knew Harry and Ron would do anything in their power to keep me safe.


	21. A Furry Little Problem

**A Furry Little Problem**

I woke up early on Christmas morning to check on the Polyjuice potion. To my delight, it was ready. Talk about perfect timing! It would be so easy to pull off our plans when almost everyone was at home. Not to mention that it would make my plan of drugging Crabbe and Goyle a lot easier. All I had to do was steal some Christmas cakes and inject s sleeping draught, which, unbeknownst to Ron and Harry, I'd been brewing in another cubicle of Myrtle's bathroom.

Christmas at Hogwarts is amazing. The Great Hall is always decorated beautifully, and the atmosphere is so relaxed and happy that you couldn't help but have fun. We sang carols and generally were silly until I decided it was time to get going on operation Polyjuice Potion.

Stage one went perfectly. Crabbe and Goyle were stowed safely in a broom cupboard, and the potion looked exactly like the pictures in the book. Things started to go wrong when I drank my portion. I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust a hair I'd found on my robes. I should have seen how dangerous that was. But oh well, what's been done's been done, and I can't change that.

As soon as I took the first sip fur started sprouting from my face. I sent the boys off to the Slytherin Common Room, while I stayed behind and hoped my situation wouldn't get worse. Unfortunately, I not only grew a tail, but my ears elongated into cat's ears, my eyes became yellow, and I grew whiskers to match the fur. This was not good, not good at all. I didn't want to tell Harry and Ron, but I didn't really have a choice. I should have known I could trust them not to laugh. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey didn't ask many questions, just quietly assessed me and began planning my treatment.

I was in the hospital wing for about six weeks, and caused quite a stir throughout the school. Harry and Ron were able to convince them I'd just been taken ill by a Christmas prank gone wrong, which was kind of the truth, and soon everyone stopped trying to get a look at me.

Not long after I got out, Harry found the diary. I couldn't believe Hagrid was Slytherin's hear. The idea was just as preposterous as it being Harry. No, I refused to believe it, it must have been a mistake.

**A/N. So I hope you enjoyed those last two chapters. Sorry again about the wait. Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome. Oh, and do you like how it's structured now, or would you like some dialogue? NG**


	22. Petrified

__**A/N. I am so sorry about the wait. School isabsolutely nuts at the moment. Our first ever class of year twelves graduated yesterday, and a lot of my time was spent organising that. Exams are next week, so I probably won't be able to update then, I'm sorry, but I'll try.**

**Anyway, here is (finally!) the next chapter. It was tricky to write, and I hope it lives up to expectations.**

**Petrified**

_Mr and Mrs Granger,_

_It is with deep regrets that I must inform you that your daughter has been petrified in another attack from the unknown monster. I assure you that she is fine, and will be restored to perfect health in a very short time. _

_Yours Sincerely,Albus Dumbledore,Headmaster_

The morning of Harry's next Quidditch match against Hufflepuff dawned bright and clear. The whole team, except for Harry who was worried about the theft of the diary, were in great spirits, especially Wood.

As we were leaving the Great Hall to get to the match, Harry heard the voice again. Suddenly it all made sense. Why hadn't I seen it before? I raced to the library to confirm my suspicions, leaving a very bewildered Ron and Harry behind.

I quickly found what I was looking for, and raced back outside. From what I had discovered though, I knew what precautions to take. You see, I had figured out the monster behind the attacks: a basilisk. It all made sense. The dead roosters, the retreating spiders, the fact that all the victims had been petrified when they should be dead, and the saving objects found near them. And most of all, the fact that Harry could hear it when no one else could. I knew I had to look around every corner with a mirror, especially as Harry had just heard it again, and told the first person I found. That's the last clear thing I remember before waking up.

It is popular belief that petrified people have no sense of what is going on around them. This is false. Whilst I had no sense of sight, smell, touch or taste, some of my hearing remained. It was like listening to a very badly tuned radio. I heard enough to know I'd been found and taken to the hospital wing, and that there were no more attacks after that. That was all in the first couple of days, after that it was just a big, black, silent haze, with little coherent thought. Oh, how I hoped Harry and Ron had been able to figure it out, but I hadn't been able to fill them in. If only there was some way of me telling them what I'd found.

It was nearly the end of the year when I heard something again. Harry and Ron had come again. I had missed them so much. Even in my black haze I knew that. It was so sweet, them telling me about the mandrakes, and how I shouldn't worry anymore. Of course, I didn't know that I wasn't exactly their intended destination, but it still means a lot that they instantly thought of me when they needed an escape route. Man, that came out wrong! But you know what I mean.

Anyway, from what they were saying I could tell they had found the piece of paper with the information on it. I was so glad. With nothing else to worry about, I slipped back into my haze, and didn't know anything until later that evening when I was revived. I was very surprised to see Ginny there with Ron and their parents, not to mention Lockhart. What had happened? Ginny didn't look like she'd been petrified. In fact, as soon as I was revived, she ran over and confessed, sobbing as she apologised over and over. I think she finally understands it wasn't her fault now, but she still feels bad about what happened.

The feast that night was the best I've ever attended in all my seven years at school, and for Hogwarts that's saying something! We were all in our pyjamas, and we didn't stop celebrating all night. I was so glad to see Harry and Ron again, and was more proud of them than I let on. I was a little disappointed about exams being cancelled, but figured it was a nice treat after the horrors of that year.

The ride home was really fun. Just me, Harry and the Weasley's (bar Percy of course) being silly, enjoying our last few hours of magic before summer really started. Despite how awful the year had been, I couldn't wait for my next one. But we had to get through summer first.

**A/N. So what do you think? Please let me know. I'll post the next chapteto sometime today asEwell, to make up for the lonwawait. Thanks for sticking with me. NG**


	23. Madman on the Loose

_**A/N. As promised, here is the second chapter for today. **_

**Madman on the Loose**

_Dear Hermione,_

_You'll never guess where I am: Egypt! It's awesome, those ancient wizards were brilliant. By the way, don't call Harry on his phellytone thing, his Uncle didn't like it. Oh, and we're going to London soon to get school stuff. Can you come? I'm asking Harry too. Also, don't forget his birthday, he never gets presents!_

_Ron_

I really enjoyed France that summer, but I wish I'd looked at more than just Magical History while I was there. If anything, I think I was annoying my parents.

I'd been getting the Daily Prophet delivered, and so quickly heard about the escape of Sirius Black. My parents never actually thought I was in any danger, as I didn't tell them he was a Wizard, so I didn't have them worrying about me all year.

After hearing all the stories, almost everyone has opinions on which were our safest and most dangerous Hogwarts years. Most think our second year was safest, as there was no Voldemort, and we weren't in immediate danger of our lives on the other hand, everyone agrees it was our third year that Harry, Ron and I were in most danger as a trio whist within Hogwarts itself. After all, an escaped murderer was after one of us. But for us, our third year was the one year we felt vaguely safe all year round. I was scared for Harry of course, but for once Ron and I weren't in danger. Also, the Professors had it under control, and in the end Harry ended up with the closest thing he had to a Father since he was a baby. But a lot needed to happen before we reached that point.

**A/N. Yay, third book! Let me know what you think. NG**


	24. Finding Harry

**A/N. Exams are finally over! So, here's the next chapter. I wrote it a while ago, but it's taken me awhile to get it up for you. Let me know what you think of the dialogue. **

**Finding Harry**

_10th July 1993_

_Dear Diary, _

_I have never been so scared in my life. I'm so glad Harry is safe. If he hadn't been found, I don't know what would have happened. Oh, I hope he doesn't cause this much worry again..._

I was still holidaying in France when Harry went missing. I first noticed something was wrong when an owl arrived with a letter from the French Ministry informing me of an emergency back home, and that someone would be apparating over to get me if I could just provide my exact location and then stay there. To say I was worried is an understatement. If I was being picked up by apparition it meant it was a magical emergency. I actually didn't think of Harry. To me, he had always been linked to the Muggle world over summer. No, my first thought was that something had gone wrong at the Burrow, and my worry only increased when Arthur arrived, exchanged a couple of hushed, urgent sentences with my parents, and then apparated me to the Burrow.  
When we got there I did a quick head count. Yes, there was Molly comforting Ron, over there was Fred and George whispering urgently while Percy watched on. Ginny had run over to her Father and was sobbing quietly into his chest. If everyone was here it could only mean..."Harry?" Ron responded by looking at me. It was all he had to do before he ran to each other, each using the other for support.  
"What happened?" I choked out, panic threatening to take hold. "He blew up his Aunt!""HE WHAT?!""Blew up his Aunt.""Yes, yes, I got that the first time.""Then why did you ask...?""Oh be quiet Ronald! So, where is he now?""That's the problem. We don't know.""What do you mean, you don't know?" I was bordering on hysterics now. "I mean he ran away. Took all his stuff with him too.""So, what's happening?""We go searching."  
After much debate it was decided that Fred and George do with Arthur, while Percy and Ron went with Hagrid. I have no idea how he found out about Harry's disappearance, but I guess he did somehow. Ginny and I stayed at home with Molly taking progress reports. We had agreed that we would take reports each half hour, alternating between search parties, so each group need only report once an hour. These reports were generally made by Floo, unless there were no fireplaces around. We were also taking progress reports from Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, along with a team of Aurors.  
This had me worried. Why on earth did Harry need that many people to look for him? I know he's the Boy-Who-Lived and all that, but he couldn't be in that much danger, could he?  
It was almost sunrise before we found him. Well, Fudge found him really. We were all so relieved. Ginny, Molly and I burst into tears. Ron and Percy sat on couches numbly while Fred and George did some weird victory dance. Arthur had to go to work, although how he got through the day with no sleep was beyond me.  
Now we knew Harry was safe, I couldn't wait to see him again. But the Weasley's were busy and I had to go back home where my parents were waiting for me, having caught the first flight home they could. So Ron and I had to be content to wait until the last day of holidays to see Harry.

**A/N. So, there you have it! The chapters for this book will be a little different. Because of the fight, we don't get to see much of Hermione's reactions to things, so I'm focussing more on over-arching themes and events rather than individual things on chronological order. Sorry if it gets confusing or you don't like it. I'll try and go back to how it was for the first two books when I get to the fourth book. Please, just bear with me! Any way, you know what to do: let me know what you think! NG. **


	25. Cat, Rat andDementor?

**A/N. Ok, I am soooooo sorry about the wait. Three weeks isn't very good. I was camping this week, and two weeks ago was the last week of school and the week leading up to my dance concert, but I have no excuse for last week. So, I'm sorry, and enjoy this chapter. **

**Cat, Rat and...Dementor?**

Dearest Hermione,

Happy (early) birthday darling. We're so proud of who you are becoming. We want you to use this money to buy something you really want, something from your world. Have fun at Hogwarts, and stay in touch.

Love Mum and Dad

Once we got over the shock of losing him, the realisation of what Harry had done started to sink in. He had blown up his Aunt! I couldn't believe it! Arthur said that he'd heard it was accidental magic, which is unusual for a wizard with two years' training like Harry. It could only mean that he was either more powerful or more emotional than we knew. Turns out it was both.

Again, I came across a bit harsher than I'd meant to when we met him in Diagon Alley. But really, how do you tell your best, who happens to be a guy, how you really feel? Ron felt the same way, which is I think why he laughed so hard. We were trying to hide how we actually felt, now that we could see for ourselves that he was ok. Because how do you tell someone what it felt like to realise there was a possibility you may never see them again, or if you did they may be horribly injured? How do you tell someone you didn't have any sleep for over 36 hours because the whole night was dedicated to locating them? And how do you tell someone that you broke down sobbing and shaking upon hearing the news that they were safe? You don't. At least not when you are thirteen. I think Harry now has an idea of what that night was like for us. And if he doesn't, then he sure will pretty soon.

Harry didn't tell us for years what it was that had made him blow up his Aunt. It wasn't until after the war, when barriers were finally broken and the truth reigned supreme that he could finally tell us what she had said. I wish he had told us. Even if we couldn't have fixed it, we could've just been there.

Mum and Dad decided it was high time they properly embraced my magic, and so gave me money to get myself am early, magical, birthday present. I obviously bought Crookshanks, got Ron offside before school had even started, and set myself up for a very interesting year.

That night was extremely chaotic, but lots of fun. Unlike Harry I didn't have the knowledge that an escape convict was after me and slept peacefully, to wake up to a morning that was anything but. We eventually got to the station and onto the train with minutes to spare. The only carriage that wasn't completely full was occupied by a Professor Lupin, but we didn't really have a choice but to go in. I felt so bad sending Ginny away, especially after what she'd gone through the year before. We really should have included her more then we did, earlier than we did, but I guess it worked out in the end.

Harry quickly told us everything he had overheard the night before, as well as Arthur's parting words of warning. To say I was shocked is an understatement. I now understood why everyone was so worried when Harry ran away. I felt sick just thinking about what could have happened if Black had found him before Fudge did. I hoped Hogwarts would be enough to keep Harry safe, but knowing his luck it probably wouldn't. Harry was right, trouble did have a habit of finding him.

The conversation soon turned to Hogsmead, and Ron and I were very disappointed that Harry couldn't come with us. It sounded so interesting, and he would be stuck back at Hogwarts. And it was all because of his rotten Aunt and Uncle. Harry really did have the worst luck.

The rest of the ride passed uneventfully until we were about ten minutes away. The train stopped. I couldn't figure out why, we couldn't be there yet, could we? Then all the lights went out and it was oh so cold. I felt like I could never be happy again. Over and over in my head, like a broken record, played the images of Ron and Harry on that night in first year. Ron, unconscious on the floor, blood trickling down his face. Harry, unconscious in the hospital wing, burns covering his body. And the thought I'd tried to push back for the past year - what if I hadn't gotten there in time? What if I couldn't save them? Then there was a gruff voice saying something about Sirius Black, and a flash of silver, and the lots came on, warmth returned to my body and the images stopped.

I looked around at the others. Ron and Neville just looked pale, while Ginny was so pale her freckles stood out ten times more than usual and was shaking uncontrollably. I think we all knew what she'd seen. It was Harry that really caught my eye though. He'd gone all stiff and as pale as a ghost, Nd was lying on the floor twitching. He seemed to have no idea what had happened, and kept asking who had screamed. I just looked at Ron - what was he talking about? Professor Lupin eventually soon convinced us to eat the chocolate, which actually helped, surprisingly, and soon we had arrived at Hogwarts.

**A/N. So, there it is. I'll try and get the next one up today as well, to make up for the long wait. I'm flying out to Singapore tomorrow, so I can't guarantee how often I'll get to update until Vhristmas, so consider this your early Christmas present! Please review! NG**


	26. A Stressful Year

**A Stressful Year**

_I, Hermione Jean Granger, hereby swear to only use this Time Turner for the intended purpose of attending multiple classes at once, and never for any other reason. I also solemnly promise to never tell anyone of this Time Turner with the exception of my parents and Professors. HGranger_

Most of my third year was uneventful, so I won't go into much detail. I guess this is also because I simply can't. Due to the Time Turner, my days were longer than anyone else's, and after awhile I couldn't remember what days certain things had happened on.

I do remember some key points though. I remember the two break-ins of Sirius Black. They were the only times that year that I was really scared, except for the end of course. Oh, and that time Harry snuck into Hogsmeade and found out the "truth" about Sirius. That was not a good couple of days. I was so worried about Harry.

Third year was also the year of my first major fight with Ron, one of only three in our lives. It seems that most of the time we can get by with a few friendly arguments, but when we actually fight, boy do we fight! Anyway, I feel really bad about that time, both about what went on between me and Ron, and also for putting Harry in the middle. I know that must have been hard for him.

Most of all that year, I just remember my insane workload, and how much pressure I put myself under. I don't know why I did it, really. I guess that was just me being an over-achiever. It made it worse that I couldn't tell Harry and Ron about the Time Turner, but I'd promised Professor McGonagall that no one would know, and I wasn't about to break my word.

**A/N. Merry Christmas! So, this is your Christmas present to say thanks so much for sticking with this story and the horribly irregular updates. I apologise for this chapter, it isn't my best. Hopefully I can get the next one finished and up for you in the next few days. Have a lovely Christmas and New Year. NG**


	27. Buckbeak

_****_**A/N. A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Well, I'm going away for two weeks tomorrow, so I'm hoping to get at least one other chapter up today to tide you over. Then school starts - yr 12 eek!- so I don't know how regular updates will be, sorry. I'll try to stay regular though. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Buckbeak**

_Dear Diary,_

_Buckbeak lost the trial. Hagrid is so upset. But there is an appeal, so I guess that's a good thing. Except for the pull Lucius Malfoy has that is..._

Most of my year was taken with Buckbeak's trial, if I wasn't doing schoolwork. Apart from helping Hagrid, it gave me an excuse to get away from Ron. I knew he was angry about what Crookshanks had done to Scabbers, but I didn't think I could have done anything. He was just a cat after all, and chasing rats is what cats do.

When Buckbeak lost the initial trial, I knew there was no hope for the appeal. I never said it aloud, especially to Ron, who was trying so hard with it, but I knew deep down that we didn't stand a chance.

I know Hagrid told us to stay away that day, but we couldn't just leave Hagrid to face that on his own. There was no way Harry would be allowed outside the castle on sunset, so we once again employed the services of the Invisibility Cloak. I honestly don't know how we would have gotten through our school years without it, especially seventh year.

Poor Hagrid, he looked so hopeless. As soon as I saw him I knew we were doing the right thing by visiting him. Even Buckbeak seemed to know something was about to happen.


	28. Into the Shrieking Shack

__**Into the Shrieking Shack**

_June 16th 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was hands-down the weirdest day of my life. We found a rat that was supposed to be dead, followed a dog-that-was-a-human into the Shrieking Shack, heard a 12-year-old tale that had been ignored, changed time and saved a convicted hippogriff and murderer. I'd like to see any 24-hr period beat this!_

Well, I had to eat my words about the whole 24-hr thing a few years later, but for now this was enough for one day!

Whilst trying to comfort Hagrid, I made a shocking discovery: Scabbers was alive, and appeared to be hiding in Hagrid's cupboard! I couldn't believe it, all the evidence pointed towards Scabber's death. But I guess that makes sense, as that is what he wanted us to believe. But, as usual, I'm getting ahead of myself.

This is where things start to get weird. Clue one, Buckbeak was obviously bothered by something, pawing on the ground nervously while taking small, fevered looks toward the forest. Clue two, no shrieking from Buckbeak. I don't know why I didn't think of it at the time, but you would think a Hippogriff would not take execution meekly.

Other than those clues to later on, other weird things were happening. Scabbers was acting very strangely, even going as far as biting Ron. Then that dog came out of nowhere and dragged Ron into a passage under the Whomping Willow. I will never forget the horror coursing through my body, especially when we heard the crack of his leg breaking. Harry and I didn't really have a choice after that; we had to rescue our friend, our brother.

I'm still not sure how Crookshanks knew we needed help. He's obviously much smarter than he looks!

Running down that tunnel was terrifying. We had no idea where we were heading, nor what we would find when we got there. As soon as we were out of the tunnel I knew where we were, but if anything that just made me feel more afraid for the safety of me and Ron and Harry, who I now thought of as "my boys". The stories all said that the Shrieking Shack was haunted, but it didn't look like ghosts had resided there. It was something much more solid, more dangerous.

We followed the drag marks in the dust upstairs where we found Ron...and Sirius Black.


	29. Time Warp

**A/N. I'm back! Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed or favourites this story in the past two weeks, it was great to get home to find them in my inbox. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Time Warp**

_"I'm going to lock you in. It is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."_

Harry may not have understood there's instructions, but I did. Well, kind of. I understood the spoken instructions, but the implied ones? Not so much.

Upon using the Time-Turner I understood that Harry and I were the people we had heard racing across the Entrance Hall. Poor Harry, he was so confused. I could tell he didn't really understand what was going on, even when I tried - and probably failed - to explain. It was Harry though that figured out exactly what Dumbledore had asked us to do - free Buckbeak and use him to save Sirius. As I said to Harry, pulling that off without being caught would be nothing short of a miracle.

Step 1. Free Buckbeak.

Not as easy as it sounds. We had to get to Hagrid's without being seen, let the ministry officials see Buckbeak, steal him when their backs were turned, and get out of there without being noticed. Yup, piece of cake! Somehow we managed to pull it off, but only just. It was almost as if Professor Dumbledore knew what was going on, or had an idea, anyway. At least now we knew what those noises that we had heard really were.

Step 2. Wait without being seen or interfering.

Man was it hard to just watch it all play out, knowing what was going to happen. Harry especially wanted to go out there, to change something, but I knew we couldn't. We could endanger not only our lives, but but others too. We just had to be patient and wait until we could free Sirius, but that didn't mean it was easy.

Step 3. Escape a werewolf and drive away Dementors.

When Harry first told me to move, I thought he just wanted to chase Pettigrew or something equally foolish, but the I realised what he had - Professor Lupin was heading straight for us! We managed to make it to Hagrid's hut, just. When Harry wanted to go outside, he didn't fool me for one minute. I knew he wanted to see his Dad, even though I knew that wouldn't happen. I didn't know who had cast the Patronus, but I did know it wasn't James Potter. I was horrified when I saw Harry's Stag. What did he think he was doing? It took me a while to figure out what had happened, but now I know. We hadn't changed time, we were in a paradox! Everything that we were doing had already happened, that's why we didn't hear a shrieking Buckbeak or get kissed by the Dementors! Harry was right, this was easily the weirdest thing we had every done.

Step 4. Save Sirius.

I'm afraid of heights. I hate flying. I had to fly a Hippogriff to the upper floor of Hogwarts to save a convicted did I always manage to get roped into these things? At least Sirius was free now. Well, not exactly free, but at least he was alive with his soul intact.

Step 5. Get back to the hospital wing before the time was up.

We had a few difficulties getting back. First Fudge and Snape, and then Peeves. I really did not want to think about what would happen if we didn't make it in time. Luckily we did, and were back in our beds before Madam Pomfrey could notice anything.

Step 6. Act innocent and oblivious.

It really was hard to keep a straight face when Snape was accusing Harry of freeing Sirius. He had no idea just how right he was! I could tell Dumbledore was just as amused by the situation as I was. It was also funny to watch Harry put on his 'innocent' face. It isn't really all that convincing if you know him well, but it fooled Fudge, and that's all that mattered.

Step 7. Tell Ron.

I really do need to get Harry back for lumping me with the job of telling Ron. Although it was quite amusing to watch his reactions. In the end, both Harry and I had to go through it multiple times before he understood. I couldn't really blame him, it was quite confusing.


	30. Back to Normal - Kind of

**Back to Normal - Kind of**

After Sirius' 'Great Escape' things started to go back to normal at Hogwarts. The Dementors went back to Azkaban, and all the other security measures were lifted.

We were so upset that Professor Lupin was leaving. He was the best DADA teacher we'd had, and for Harry, he was a link back to his parents, and a past that was happy and safe. But Snape ruined that, just like, as we would later find out, he ruined Harry's life to begin with.

That letter from Sirius really cheered Harry up. I knew he was blaming himself for Pettigrew's escape, but at least he now knew that Sirius didn't blame him. And Ron got his own owl, so he was happy too.

As Harry left the station, I noticed that he looked happier than I had ever seen him with his relatives. Even if Sirius couldn't be with Harry physically, perhaps he could still do some good. At any rate, for the first time since he was a baby Harry had a father figure, and I know that thought made Ron just as happy as it made me.

**A/N. Third year is over! I can't believe I've done this much already. Thanks so much to all you guys who have stuck with me so far, it's great knowing there are people out there enjoying my stories. Thanks again. NG**


	31. The Burrow

**The Burrow**

_Dear Hermione,_

_DAD GOT THE TICKETS! Ireland vs Bukgaria, Monday night. Can you come? I'm inviting Harry as well of course. Send Pig back with your response, and if you can come we'll pick you up Saturday at 5.30. See you soon!_

_Ron._

The Quidditch World Cup! I was so excited. Harry and Ron may think that I know nothing about Quidditch, which may be somewhat true, but I do enjoy watching it.

Like they did to get Harry, Mr Weasley got my fireplace connected to the Floo Network for the time it took to collect me. My parents thought this was really cool. The only magic they'd seen apart from when Dumbledore told me I was a witch was the one day a year I could perform magic to prove I was learning something and their one trip to Diagon Alley two years ago. Travelling by fire was definitely a new concept for them, but at least they had completely come to terms with my magic by now, and we're ready to experience another part of my world.

I'd only ever been to the Burrow once before, and I was so preoccupied with finding Harry I didn't really taken my surroundings. It looked like a little house that had been added to and added to as each child came along. The dishes washed themselves, the clothes were quietly folding in a corner and the clock on the wall showed where each family member was. I noticed two hands labelled "Bill" and "Charlie" were pointing to "travelling."

"Ron, are Bill and Charlie your older brothers?""Oh yes, you met Charlie's friends with Norbert remember? They're coming home for the world cup."

Well, this sure was exciting. Two more grown-up wizards - and closer to our age! I couldn't wait to meet the rest of Ron's family.

Speaking of Ron, I wasn't really sure how I felt about him anymore. I mean, I loved him, but I wasn't sure whether it was as a brother or something more than that. I didn't have the same worries with Harry. He was definitely my little brother! At almost 15 I really needed a female friend, but all the girls my age were silly and superficial. I wanted someone who understood me and my values, someone I could talk to, but also just be silly with. That summer I found that friend in Ginny. She was still "Ron's little sister" in my and Harry's minds, but I think that year was the start of the transition from our Trio to the Quartet that we are today.

Bill and Charlie arrived about an hour after me, and seemed really nice. Not at all like stuffy Percy who was obviously the black sheep of the family. Even after less than 2 hrs I could sense the tension between Molly and the twins. I didn't really approve of some of their products, which had a tendency to be a bit dangerous, but I didn't think Molly should dictate their futures either.

Dinner that night was chaotic, but I knew it would probably get worse when Harry got there, with everyone catching up with their adopted brother, not to mention excited for the match the next day.

**A/N. Into fourth year! So, I've recently started my final year of high school, and it's already really busy, so while I'll try my best, I can't guarantee regular updates. Thanks for sticking with this story, your opinions mean a lot, so please take the time to review and let me know what you think. Thanks again, NG. **


	32. The World Cup

**The Workd Cup**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_The World Cup was great. There was a little trouble from some of the supporters later that night, but nothing to worry about. Ireland won, which is great. We had to get up really early in the morning to get there though. That wasn't so fun. I miss you, and will write when I get to school. Lots of love, _

_Hermione. _

As much as I wanted to see the World cup, I was not that excited at getting up before dawn. Not my idea of a great start to the day! And Fred and George probably shouldn't have tried to smuggle those Toffees out. Didn't make for the best sendoff.

The walk up the hill was not fun. Infact, it seemed more like a miniature mountain than a hill. But the port key was interesting. Not the nicest feeling, but interesting how an ordinary object could be used to transport people place-to-place.

Watching Mr Weasley try to set up a tent the muggle way was quite amusing. The tent was incredible. I have to admit, I couldn't figure out how ten people would fit in the two tiny tents, especially as the eight makes were in one tent. But once I got inside, I couldn't believe my eyes. It seemed that magic would never cease to amaze me.

Walking through the camp grounds, I could tell we weren't the only ones excited about the match that night. The Irish especially were worked up, and the Bulgarians weren't much better. Speaking if the Bulgarians, I couldn't believe how obsessed Ron was with Krum. He was like a fan girl. It took me years to figure out his sudden turn-around in feelings towards Victor, and now I know, I don't know how I could have been so oblivious!

Finally, after what seemed like forever, it was time to head towards the arena for the game. We were so lucky to be in the Top Box, the view was incredible.  
The game was amazing! I thought the Hogwarts games were complex and dangerous, but they had nothing on this. Ginny had confided in me that she wanted to play professionally, if she could ever get on the school team, and I sincerely hoped she wouldn't get in a game like this. It got downright brutal.  
And the Veela were plain awful. The way they suck makes in like that and then lose it when they don't get their way. It's horrible. And it makes the boys look so stupid, trying to impress them, arguing with their friends over facts that have been made up. It was awful to watch.

The end was so exciting. I had to admit, Krum was an amazing Seeker. Although, he was pretty silly to catch the Snitch when he did. He should have just headed off Kynch and waited for Bulgaria to get the two goals they needed. Not that I'm complaining, I was ecstatic that Ireland won.

**A/N. Well, there you have it, another chapter! So, a few people have commented o. How short my chapters are, and I just realised how right you guys are. So I'm sorry, and I'm working on some longer chapters,but there's still a few that are already written to come before then. So, I hope you caup put up with short chapters until then. And as usual, please let me know what you think,wWhat you liked and what you think I could do better. Thanks for reading. NG. **


	33. Death Eaters at the World Cup

**A/N. Wow, I am so sorry about the wait. I'm in my final year of highschool, and it's absolutely crazy at the moment. Again, I apologise for the length of the chapter, I promise a longer one is coming up in about three or four chapters time, so just bear with me until then. So, thanks for putting up with my sporadic updates, and I hope you enjoy it. If you do, or even if you don't, let me know! NG. **

**Death Eaters at the World Cup**

After the excitement of the game, both Ginny and I fell asleep quite quickly, only to be woken up a short time later by loud voices and flashes of light. The sight that met us outside was just plain sick. I couldn't believe that someone would actually do that to Muggles, especially in such a public place.

It was terrifying. All we could do was run to the forest and hope we were safe. My nerves weren't helped by the absence of Harry's wand. What would happen if we we attacked? I knew that three teenagers were no match for those wizards out there, but we could have had a chance at holding them off until help came. With only two if us, that chance was greatly diminished, and it would be very easy for Harry to get captured, injured, or worse.

When the Dark Mark appeared, I honestly thought I was going to be sick. I'd never seen it apart from pictures, and didn't have the terrible memories that many older witches and wizards had of the Dark Mark, but I knew what it meant, not only for our whole world, but for Ron, Harry and I personally. I already knew Voldemort wasn't dead, but the fact that his sign was in the sky again was a very, very bad sign. Just how long would we all remain safe and unharmed?

And poor Molly, when it was all over and I had time to think again, I felt so bad for her. Just sitting at home, hoping we were all safe and unharmed. Especially after the fight with the twins. It would have killed her if anything had happened to one of them without any reconciliation. I was just very thankful that we had all gotten out of this unscathed - but that didn't guarantee we would next time.


	34. Harry's Scar

**Harry's Scar**

_22nd August 1994_

_Dear Diary, _

_Harry's scar is hurting again. This is not good. Not good at all..._

Back in first year, Harry had complained about his scar hurting. At the time, we had no idea what it meant, and just brushed it off as the after-effects of being hit by the nastiest curse in existence. I mean, no one else had even survived the killing curse, surely Harry would be left with more than a little scar, right?

But now we knew what it meant, and it was nothing good.

We had learnt that Harry's scar acted as a sort of "Voldemort sensor," warning him when Voldemort was nearby. What we hadn't realised at the time was that as Voldemort regained strength, Harry's scar reacted to Voldemort's emotions, not just his location. Unfortunately, we didn't know this and Ron and I immediately started freaking out about Voldemort being close by. And knowing that Death Eaters had just been at the World Cup didn't do anything for our nerves either.

I tried really hard to not show just how scared I was because I knew that that was the last thing Harry wanted - or needed.

**A/N. so, to make up for the slow updates, here's another one! Enjoy guys, and let me know what you think. NG. **


	35. Back to Hogwarts

**A/N. ok, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, it's just been so crazy here I haven't had time. My school musical open next week (eek!) so I definitely won't be able to update until that's over, but I'll try to as soon as I can. Anyway, enough excuses. Thanks for sticking with me for son long, here's the next chapter. I promise this is the second last ridiculously short one! NG**

**Back to Hogwarts**

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thankyou for your letters. We're glad that you enjoyed that World Cup, and that you got to school safely. Enjoy your year Sweetheart, and we'll see you next summer. _

_Lots of love, _

_Mum and Dad. _

After the chaos of the past week, it was nice to think of going back to the routine of life at Hogwarts. Of course, life at Hogwarts had never been exactly peaceful for the three of us, but it was still our home for a large part of the year, and none of us would want to be anywhere else.

Getting to Kings Cross was an adventure in of itself. Arthur had to go and sort out Mad-Eye, and the rest of us had to take Muggle Taxis. The drivers were not happy bout Crookshanks and Pidwigeon, and those fireworks of Fred's took some explaining. We were all very relieved to get to the station, even if we did get soaked in the process.

All the overage Weasleys seemed to like teasing us about something that was happening at Hogwarts that year. We could not for the life of us figure out what it was. Luckily for us, Dumbledore told us that night at the feast. A Tri-Wizard Tournament! It would be so cool to meet wizards and witches from other countries. And we were hosting it, so we could watch everything, even though we couldn't enter. I'd read that the Tournament had a high mortality rate, and now I didn't have to worry about Harry or Ron getting chosen for Hogwarts. The twins, however, did not seem very happy about not being able to enter.

What we didn't realise at the time was that something very sinister was happening at Hogwarts. Just because rules had been put in place didn't ensure safety. That night I went to bed thankful that for once I was going to have a normal year at school. Boy was I wrong!


	36. Defence Against the Dark Arts Take 4

**A/N. So, the musical is over, I've got my life back together (and my own laptop, so updating is easier!) and so now updates will hopefully be coming faster for the next couple of week before exams. Thanks for sticking with me, I know I haven't been the most reliable of updaters. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I promise they are gradually getting longer after this one! **

**Defence Against the Dark Arts, Take 4**

_September 2__nd__ 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Classes started today. Hagrid has some weird animals that seem kind of pointless, but of course we can't tell him that. Everyone is raving about Professor Moody. Could we really be lucky enough to have two good DADA Professors in a row?_

We had just started our fourth year at Hogwarts, and we were about to meet our fourth Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. I must admit, I wasn't holding much hope.

Professor Quirell was a Death Eater who was killed by a combination of Harry and Voldemort. Professor Lockhart was a fraud who now lived in St Mungo's with no idea who he was. Professor Lupin was a brilliant teacher, but had to resign when he was outed as a werewolf. So, I don't think anyone above third or fourth year was holding much hope that Professor Moody would be all that good at the job, nor that he would stay for more than this one year.

People claimed the DADA job was cursed, and I was beginning to agree. If it was true, what would happen to Professor Moody at the end of the year? Professor Lupin had been lucky, really. He had only lost his job. That sure beat dying or erasing your own memory.

In the end, the rumors about Professor Moody were right – he was a very good teacher. I wasn't sure if I agreed with the subject matter though. While I fully agreed that we needed to know about Unforgivable curses, I wasn't sure if showing them to us was the right idea. Just look at how they affected Harry and Neville. I didn't know how or why, but Neville had obviously had experience with the Cruciatus Curse, and Harry had to watch how the curse that killed his parents worked. It didn't really seem fair that either of them should be put in that position.

And as for the rest of us, we were only fourth years. Many of us felt like being told about them would have been enough until NEWT level. Seeing how they worked was just too much, especially when Professor Moody started putting the Imperius Curse on us. For kids who had grown up in a time of peace, only hearing rumors of these curses and their effect on their victims.

What we didn't know at the time was just how useful those lessons would be to Harry, or how this would not be his only encounter with the Unfogivables that hear. Nor did we realize just how soon we would be seeing, hearing about, and dodging these curses on an increasingly frequent basis. But for now we were just your average innocent kids, never dreaming we wouldn't be safe for long.

**A/N. Again, thanks for reading guys. Id love to hear what you think, so I can continue to improve this for you amazing readers.** **If all goes to plan, the next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. NG**


	37. Foreign Students

**A/N. Wow, you guys are awesome! It really made my day to open my emails and see all your reviews, follows and favourites, so thank you! As promised, here is the next instalment.**

**Foreign Students**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_You'll never guess what is happening at Hogwarts this year. Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament between us and two foreign schools. Don't worry, I'm not old enough to participate, but it will be so much fun to watch throughout the year. And meeting other witches and wizards from different countries will be so educational. I'll keep you updated on what happens. Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

When we saw the notice informing us of the arrival date of our guests, we were all so excited. I couldn't wait to meet witches and wizards from other schools. Ever since discovering magic I had been anxious to find out as much as possible, and here was the perfect opportunity.

I spent the next week speculating as to what these students would be like. I knew Durmstrang was a school of Dark Arts, but no one knew where it was, how students were chosen, how their education system worked, or whether it was a co-educational or single-gender school. I was quite curious about what students from a school of the Dark Arts would be like. Would they be just like the Slytherins? Or would they surprise us and be quite pleasant, despite their education?

As for Beauxbatons, I knew absolutely nothing about them. We had run into a couple of their students at the Quidditch Cup, but that didn't really enlighten us as to what they or their school were like. I spent many hours that week in the library trying to find more about both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Unfortunately it seemed almost everyone else had the same idea, and by the time the books reached me on the waiting list, the students would have been at Hogwarts for almost three months.

As the 30th October drew closer the students got more and more excited, while the teachers got more and more tense. I fully understood the need to make a good impression, but they did seem a bit obsessive. Filch was grumpier than I'd ever seen him, and I'm sure he would have banned us all from leaving our dorms if he could. Even Professor McGonagall was snapping at Neville, and she is usually the kindest to him out of all the professors.

I don't think anyone really concentrated all the well on the day of the "big arrival." Even the Professors kept losing their train of thought. When it was finally time to go outside to greet our guests, it was all Professor McGonagall could do to keep us in two straight, orderly lines. Dumbledore alone seemed to be calm, his eyes twinkling as he waited patiently for the first signs of our guests.

Whatever we were expecting, it is not what we got. The Beauxbatons carriage was larger than my house, though not as big as the Burrow, and the horses weren't much smaller. This had m confused. I was sure the Beauxbatons students were humans, so why would they need such a big carriage?

When Madam Maxime stepped out it all made sense. She was even taller than Hagrid! Once I had gotten over that shock, I turned to study the students. There was both girls and boys, wearing pale blue robes. They were all overage, as only adult wizards were allowed to enter the Tournament. They all seemed nervous, and very cold. Wherever their school was, it was obviously much warmer, if the thin material of their uniforms and lack of cloaks was anything to go by. This seemed a bit silly to me. Surely Madam Maxime at least knew where Hogwarts is, so why didn't she tell them to bring warmer clothing?

Speaking of warmer clothing, it seemed that the Durmstrang students would not be having any trouble with our climate. Judging from their fur coats, they were used to much cooler weather than Scotland, and so would be perfectly comfortable in the Hogwarts castle.

Again, their mode of transport surprised us all. I mean, a ship?! How could it get into Hogwarts? It seemed like it had come underground, but to my logical mind this didn't make much sense. I guess there are some parts of magic that will never make much sense to me, but they are interesting nonetheless.

**A/N. So there you have it, chapter 37! Keep the reviews coming guys, I really do love what you guys have to say. Criticism is welcome, but only if constructive. Thanks again for reading this story! NG.**


	38. The Impartial Judge

**A/N. Wow, three updates in a week, I think I just set a personal record! Anyway, here is another chapter for you. Enjoy!**

**The Impartial Judge**

_30__th__ October 1994,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Our visitors from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived this afternoon. They are interesting, to say the least. What I found really interesting is how the champions are being chosen…_

As soon as the delegation from Durmstrang arrived, we were ushered back into the Great Hall for a feast in their honour. Ron was especially excited about Krum being there. Honestly, you'd have thought Ron was a silly fan girl, or that Krum had done something much more important than play Quidditch. Or both. At least the arrival of Krum took away any and all attention from Harry, which I could tell he was relieved about.

I really wasn't all that surprised to see the Durmstrang kids sitting with the Slytherins, I mean they are meant to put a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts, and that fit with Slytherin's reputation. I was interested to see the Beauxbatons students with the Ravenclaws, but I wasn't that surprised. It made sense that anyone thinking of entering would value thinking and learning. It didn't really bother me where they sat anyway. They'd be there all year, and it wasn't as if I'd have all that much to do with the Champions, unless Angelina was chosen. Man, was I wrong!

When Dumbledore pulled out the Goblet, I was seriously confused. How was a cup going to choose the Champions? The process really intrigued me. For all that I'm a Gryffindor, I still possess certain Ravenclaw qualities, and that Goblet really brought them out. To think it could pick three Champions based on a bit of paper with only their name and school. It was truly incredible.

Watching the twins try to fool the Goblet was highly amusing. I knew there was no way they could get past Dumbledore, it took a much wiser wizard to do that, if it was possible at all. But it was very funny to see them with beards, especially when they were caught by Dumbledore himself.

It was a very good thing it was a Saturday, I don't think anyone would have been able to concentrate on classes that day, not even the most studious Ravenclaws, or the sternest Professors.

That night the atmosphere in the Great Hall was electric. I don't think any of us really paid much attention to what we were eating, we just wanted to get through dinner as quick as possible so we could find out who the Champions were.

I don't think anyone was all that surprised that Krum was a Champion. I mean, he's a Quidditch player, so he has to be fit, relatively smart, and have a certain level of bravery just to do his job. To me, Fleur seemed a little prissy and superficial, but obviously the Goblet could see that she had what it would take to get through the competition.

When it came to the Hogwarts Champion, I must admit that I was a little disappointed that Angelina wasn't chosen. I knew that she could have done well, but I also knew that Cedric would do just as well, and it was high time that Hufflepuff got some recognition.

What came next left me literally in shock. Long after Harry had disappeared into the side chamber I could only sit there, completely numb. I barely registered Ron's red face an clenched fists, or the tears running down Ginny's cheeks. I could only think "not Harry, not Harry, not Harry." My best friend, who I saw as my little brother, was now an unwilling participant in a deadly Tournament, and he was only fourteen.

When Dumbledore dismissed us, I somehow made my way to Gryffindor Tower, where people were already celebrating the fact Gryffindor had a Champion. This I couldn't understand. Couldn't they see something was wrong, that Harry had somehow gotten entered into the Tournament against his won will? I saw Ron disappear into his dorm without giving it a second thought. Surely he was just as upset as I was, and needed time to register the fact that is best friend could be in mortal danger.

I'm sure poor Harry hated the attention he got, and I wished I could've been there to help him, but I just couldn't face the happy crowd. I barely slept that night. When the party finally finished and the other girls came to bed, I crept down and spent the night trying to read, but I only succeeded in crying until I could cry no more, and then pacing backwards and forwards on the rug in front of the fire.

That night I came to a conclusion. I knew Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet. I also knew someone wanted Harry dead. Soon. That night I decided that no matter what happened, I would do whatever it took to help Harry, both this year and in the future. Harry _would_ survive, Voldemort _would_ die, and nothing was going to stop us getting there.

**A/N. So, there you have it. It's about to get interesting! So, about Hermione in this chapter. I know she seems a little devoted to Harry, but here's my thinking. I've always thought Hermione would think of Harry as a little brother, and I believe that family always comes before anyone or anything else. At this time, I think Hermione is starting to have a bit of a crush on Ron, but she is also a driven, devoted friend, and so while she wants to stay friends, or a little more than friends, but she also feels like she has to protect Harry. Anyway, sorry for the ridiculously long author's note. Thanks for reading, and as always, let me know what you think. NG **


	39. Harry vs Ron

**A/N. A big thankyou to Electric Phantom for your review. I'm finding these chapters heartwrenching to write, so I'm glad that has come through. I think most of the next four books will be like that, so it should be fun to write. Thanks for your feedback.**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who read, followed and reviewed. I will try to answer as many reviews as I can, either here or in PM. So, on with the next chapter!**

**Harry vs Ron**

Harry vs Ron

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I promised to keep you updated, so here goes. That Tournament I told you about? Well, Harry somehow got entered. There are a bunch of people who think he put himself in, and the Hufflepuffs positively hate him, because the other Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, is from their house. I know he didn't do it though. Someone is out to get him. Mum, Dad, I'm scared. But I have to stay here, to help Harry. I'm the only one he has now. Even Ron doesn't believe he didn't enter himself. Anyway, I'll keep you posted, and I promise I'll stay safe. Your loving daughter,_

_Hermione_

The next morning, Harry didn't come down for breakfast, and I knew that he hadn't gotten much sleep either. I also knew he would want to avoid the crowds. What did shock me was when Ron came down without Harry, and when questioned as to his whereabouts responded with a surly "He's sleeping. Probably stayed up all night revelling in his victory," before turning his back on me and eating, mumbling all the while about famous gits and betraying friends.

It didn't take me long to figure out what was going on. Ron was jealous. I knew he had this inferiority complex about being the youngest of six brothers, and always having hand-me-down things. Being the best friend of Harry Potter did not help. But I would have thought he of all people would know Harry hated his fame, and would never enter himself in something against the rules. They were best friends for Merlin's sake! I think deep down Ron knew Harry hadn't done it, but after accusing him the night before, well, his pride got in the way, and mixed with his jealous streak the result wasn't pretty.

As much as I wanted to slap some sense into Ron, I knew Harry would need me more, and so I grabbed a pile of toast, and went to seek out my best friend. I wanted to let him know I believed him, and that I was there for him. But I also made it very clear I was not going to play piggy in the middle. If they had something to say to each other, they would have to talk face-to-face.

Ron's jealousy was not helped by Skeeter. I honestly didn't care about what Rita said about me, I could take it. I wasn't sure Harry could though. That stuff about his parents upset him more than he let on, and his scar had been really troubling him, Rita drawing attention to it didn't help him at all. That cow turned any and every article into an opportunity to write more and more ridiculous things about Harry, making out he was the only Champion in the entire Tournament, and that he actually wanted this. And when Ron caught Harry talking to Sirius in the fire, well, from what I heard that didn't go own too well!

Speaking of Sirius, he freaked out even more than I did I think. Harry felt so bad when Sirius came back to Britain, but I knew he had to. Harry's safety was much more important than anything else right now, and to be honest, the idea that Sirius was close by was a great relief to me. Between Sirius and Dumbledore, Harry would be kept safe, leaving me to worry about his emotional well-being, content that I didn't have to worry out his physical well-being as well. And trust me, his emotional well-being wasn't great. He tries to hide it, but Harry really does care what other people think of him. Not in an attention seeking, oh-I-hope-I'm-wearing-the-right-clothes way, but a I-have-low-self-esteem-and-need-affirmation-that-p eople-actually-like-me-and-I'm-not-just-a-waste-of -space kind of way. Having a good portion of the school against him really hit Harry hard, and unlike second year he had no way of proving them wrong.

The next month was awful. We had no idea what the first task was, and so Harry couldn't prepare. And I was trying to juggle two friendships, attempting to get them to make up, without losing the friendship of either of them. They really needed each other. Ron at least had Dean, Seamus and Neville, but Harry only had me, and Ginny to some extent, and he really needed his male friend back. There was only so much I could do for him. Some days he really needed a slap on the back and a game of Quidditch more than my hugs and words of comfort, but Ron was being as stubborn as ever.

When Hagrid showed Harry the dragons, I honestly didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. At least now we knew what he was up against, but dragons! What in the name of Merlin were they thinking?! And because Harry wasn't talking to Ron, he had no idea what was coming. I could have told him, but I felt that betraying Harry's trust like that would be one step too far. So, there I was on the 24th November, wishing Harry luck as he was about to face one of the most ferocious creatures in the world, with Ron grumbling beside me. All I could think was, "Ron, if only you knew. Harry, please be safe," over and over again.

**A/N. So, another chapter done. I actually can't believe how far we've come! Sorry about the slight cliffie, I'll try not to take too long in writing the next chapter! As always, let me know what you think, and I'll reply as soon as I can. NG**


	40. The Dragon

**A/N. So, here is the next chapter. I'm so sorry about the wait, exam block was insane! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, my emotions were up and down just writing it!**

**The Dragon**

I honestly don't know how I got through that first half-hour or so before we were told what the first task was. Being the only person, apart from maybe a few friends of each of the other three Champions, who knew what they were up against, I had no one to share my worry with. When Ludo Bagman announced what the task was, I still gasped with the rest of the crowd. It just made it so much more real, like I couldn't pretend that night with Hagrid last weekend was just a horrible nightmare.

As soon as it was announced, I turned instinctively towards Ron, without even really knowing why. He was mad at Harry, why would he care what he had to do? As soon as I saw his face though, I knew the whole thing was forgotten. He had gone deathly pale, and when he noticed me looking at him, he clung to my arm as if it was the only thing keeping him from fainting. Looking back, it probably was actually. His mouth was moving, but no word were coming out. On my other side, Ginny was sobbing, clinging onto Neville, who was obviously the first person she could latch onto, judging from the frightened look he gave her. Although it was hard to tell, because I knew he was scared for Harry as well.

How on earth was a fourteen year old going to survive against a dragon? I knew he only had a 1 in 4 chance of getting the Hungarian Horntail, but knowing Harry's luck the chances were a lot greater. The Swedish Short-Snout was already in the arena, and we had been told that the Champions would be pulling their dragon out of a bag. We had no way of telling who would be up first, we just had to wait.

Suddenly a whistle sounded from somewhere, and out stepped a very pale, very green Cedric Diggory. The crowd roared in support, afterall he was our true Champion, but he didn't acknowledge us at all. Honestly, I don't blame him. If I was in an arena with an angry mother dragon about to steal her eggs, I wouldn't spare any time for an audience either. I have to admit, Cedric was good at Transfiguration. To transfigure a rock into a whole dog under that much pressure was really impressive. And it almost worked too, until the Dragon gave up on the dog and went after him. Cho's scream when the Dragon turned on him was awful. And it really did looked like he was about to get roasted alive, but he somehow managed to dodge the worst of it, leaving all of us to sigh in relief. But then of course we had to wait for the next Champion, who it appeared would be up against the Welsh Green.

Fleur stepped out shaking from head to toe, but her head was high and she had a look of sheer determination on her face. It was time to see what the French beauty was made of. Oh, that makes me sound so cynical. But really, all she had done so far was complain about how cold it was, how this and that was better at Beauxbatons. Not to mention reel in about half the guys in the school. I knew that to an extent she couldn't help it, but she was only quarter-veela, she had the power to turn it on and off. Anyway, I digress. I saw immediately why she fit in with the Ravenclaws. Her wand was pointed at the Dragon's head straight away, and you could see it going into this almost hypnotic state. It was really impressive charmwork, I could tell Professor Flitwick was impressed. I thought she had it for sure, when suddenly the Dragon snored, snorting fire all over her robes. I honestly thought she would freak out then, I probably would have, but she maintained her level head, used what I recognised as the Auguamenti charm to put out the fire, grabbed the egg and ran towards the exit. Two down, two to go. As they brought the Chinese Fireball out I hoped feverishly that it would be Harry, but I knew his stupid double-sided luck would almost certainly mean he would have the Hungarian Horntail. It was the one time I actually wanted to be wrong.

Unfortunately I was right, and Krum walked – well more slouched really – into the arena. If you somehow didn't know what was going on, you wouldn't have guessed by looking at him that he was about to face a Dragon. That you would have got from the crowd, half of which were so full of excitement I thought they would burst, the other half near-hysterical. I really didn't know what of think of Krum, he seemed nice enough but was really surly, and a little too happy to have a bunch of girls following him. But right now I just wanted him to do his thing and get out of there so Harry could have his turn. I just wanted this whole Tournament to be over, but as that wouldn't happen until June I figured I could settle for the First Task. So hurry up Krum! He was actually really good, didn't get himself burnt or anything. Although the Dragon did squash pretty much all her real eggs so he got points taken for that. Knowing what Harry had planned I really hoped Krum hadn't thought of it. He was a professional Quidditch player after all, who could have blamed him for choosing to fly. But he too used a charm, and got through probably the quickest of them all so far.

At this point I didn't think I could get any more nervous, but that was until Harry walked into the arena. He looked so small and young compared to the others, and I knew he was utterly terrified, even though he tried to hide it. I think Ron realised it too. As we waited for Harry's broom to reach the arena, Ron turned to me and said simply "I was a great prat, wasn't I?" If the situation was any different I think I would have burst out laughing, but as it was I could only manage a small nod of the head accompanied by a strangled sob as I realised we would finally be a trio again. There was no doubt in my mind that Harry would forgive Ron, even if it took a couple of days. It now became Ron's turn to comfort me, muttering things like "He can do it, he's Harry," and "You helped him, so how could he fail?" The effect was broken though by his pale face and the way his voice cracked whenever the Dragon got close to Harry. I think it really dawned on us in that moment how much we both cared for – no loved – Harry, and just what it would mean if we ever lost him. You'd think that after three-and-a-half years of being best friends with the guy at the top of Voldemort's hit list we would have thought about this earlier, but apart from that night in first year, we hadn't really ever been given a reason to.

With all this going through my head I almost missed Harry getting the egg. Almost. I definitely didn't miss Bagman yelling how he was the fastest, or Ron pulling me up and spinning me around and around, both of us chanting "He did it, he did it, he did it!" I had tears of relief streaming down my cheeks, and I know Ron was fighting back tears of his own. I know the thought of Harry dying, or even just being badly injured, before Ron could apologise really tortured him during the whole task.

We didn't waste much time in running through the stands and down to the medical tent, which is where we knew Harry would be, enduring the ceaseless fussing of Madam Pomfrey. We waited (not so) patiently outside, knowing Madam Pomfrey would never let us in, and eventually Harry came out, looking a little shaken, but not too bad for a person who had just been chased – and burnt – by a nesting mother dragon. He later told me I had fingernail marks down my cheeks, which I honestly do not remember inflicting on myself. I couldn't believe those boys. I knew Harry was forgiving, but really?! Months of not speaking, and it three lines for them to make up?! Boys can be so stupid sometimes! But they were my boys, and I loved them, and I wouldn't have them any other way.

I have to admit, I was quite impressed with Harry's scores. To tie for first, against a dragon, at only fourteen, competing against seventeen year olds, was amazing, even for Harry. Even though I knew there were still two tasks left – and probably quite dangerous ones at that, judging from the first task – I knew Harry deserved every minute of the party that night. And he could finally enjoy something, with his **two** best friends at his side and his House cheering him on. Now all we had to do was figure out how to decipher that egg…

**A/N. Yay, they're all friends again! Thanks for your support guys, it means so much to me. And Electric Phantom, I can't message you so I'll say it here, I totally understand what you are saying, and I don't expect anyone to review every single chapter. The ones you do send mean a lot to me though, and I know you really think them out, so thank you. And thanks to everyone else who has reviewed this story, as I said, your support is what keeps me going. NG**


End file.
